MegaMan: Shinzui
by Sheya
Summary: Just a little speculation that has a story to go with it it features the original MegaMan and MegaMan X


Disclaimer::: I own not MegaMan or MegaMan affiliated characters that honor goes to Capcom.  
  
MegaMan: Shinzui  
  
It's the year 21XX the Maverick wars are still going strong, MegaMan X fights valiantly but he despairs of ever finding true peace. Every time he thinks that the war is over the threat appears in a new area. Most recently it was space. In that battle his partner Zero disappeared, no one knows why or what happened. The newest threat that sigma has brought against X is a Maverick calling himself 'Bass', for some reason that name strikes a chord deep inside of X's memories but he can't place it.  
  
The latest battle with 'Bass' and his hound 'Treble' was not going very well, none of the Maverick hunters could understand why he was not yet beaten. They were all weary and about to collapsed but he was still going strong. As X was the only one still with energy, he was the only one fighting. However, he was not fighting to stop Bass... now he was just fighting so he and the others could survive.  
  
As he was about to shoot Bass, the maverick blasted him with three consecutive shots knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Funny," said the dangerous 'Repliroid', "You look like him, you even have a similar name. but you are nothing like my Nemesis. You don't fight as well or with the same conviction. You are just a pale copy of the original. You don't even deserve being a 'MegaMan'."  
  
"W. wh. what are. you talking. about?" asked the blue hunter.  
  
"You don't even know? Heh, so the old fool created you and threw you into a capsule and never even gave you the history behind your creation." The Maverick looked at the downed hunter with disdain. "You should take a look at the history books sometime X. Oh wait you won't survive long enough for any of this to matter, will you?" He lifter his blaster laughing cynically. "Say 'good by', copy."  
  
As the black garbed Maverick prepared to fire, someone yelled getting his attention.  
  
"Maybe, Bass, you should check your radar?"  
  
"Wha...." the evil one cried turning toward the voice.  
  
"Heh you think I can let you hurt the protectors of this time? If you were human I'd wonder what you've been smoking... but since you're not I just know that Wily was smoking some weird shit when he created you." A cloaked form with another canine robot jumped down from a tall building. It started towards the battlefield. "We've bee through this before, you know how I feel I know how you feel, but I WON'T let you hurt them."  
  
"Well then... I'LL HURT YOU!!!" Bass jumped in to the air and started shooting at the cloaked figure, who then also jumped into the air and kicked Bass when it got close enough.  
  
X watched in awe as the to battled back and forth, some time during the battle the cloaked one's cloak came off, all the Maverick Hunters were startled to see the famed and legendary Blue Bomber the original MegaMan fighting. When the cloak fell away X knew why the names Bass and Treble were so familiar.... However, he could not figure out how they were still functioning after all this time. He also knew that they truly weren't Repliroids gone maverick they were designed to be evil.  
  
Shortly after this revelation came to X, his prototype got close to Bass and created some sort of electric field that deactivated him.  
  
"There now you will get back to normal... I really hate it when that program gets the upper hand." MegaMan turned towards the Maverick Hunters. "I hope you all can forgive Bass sometimes his original programming breaks the barriers that he had put around it."  
  
"But...."  
  
"How are we still functioning? Roll was designed to be a lab assistant... it was very easy for Dr. Light to upgrade her with all of his Knowledge before he died. I believe that Roll has been creating upgrades for you as well. By the way I have noticed that sometimes you doubt what you are and wonder what you will become... If you ever doubt that again just take-a- look around you right now. The people in this city would have lost a lot more by now if it wasn't for people like you and me. I fought in the past but if you ever really need help I am watching now."  
  
He then picked up Bass and called for Rush... in a blink of an eye they and Treble were gone... vanished into the cities maze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Notes::::  
  
Yah, I know... I know very little about MegaMan, but this is just a bit of my theory. Therefore, I wanted to write it and see what ya all think. I have played all the X games but only a few of the original games. I have however researched in to the story behind MegaMan. Hope ya all enjoy my story. The word in the title means Mystery, well it has a few other meanings but I can't remember them right now. 


End file.
